


Sparring

by arihime



Series: Twin AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissus is teaching his sister swordplay when a certain prince joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> First piece I've posted about Narcissus. Have some sibling bonding and m!chrobin.

“Remind me again why I have to learn this?” Aislin asks, eyeing the practice sword in her hand. Her grip is wrong, and her stance is off, and Narcissus corrects both of these things before answering her.

  
“Because you need to learn how to protect yourself.”

  
He can see her fighting not to roll her eyes. “I have my bow for that.” She says.

  
“But your bow isn’t good at close range combat.”

  
It was the first thing he noticed about Aislin on the battlefield; she was great at taking out enemies from afar, but once they got inside her range, she was almost helpless. He motions to her thigh and the scar he knows is hidden beneath her clothes.

  
“That’s how you go that wound, isn’t it? Someone got inside your range, and you weren’t able to block with your bow.”

  
“Yeah. . .” Aislin drawls, but she says it in that slight tone that lets him know there’s more to the story, another memory that he has forgotten. He files the information away for later. He’s learned by now that pressing his sister about their past will make her close up, and he really does need to teach her how to use a sword.

  
“I don’t want there to be a chance that something like that could happen again. I mean, I’m always going to protect you, but you learning how to use a sword will definitely take a weight off my mind.” He shifts nervously. “Please?”

  
“Alright.” Aislin says, though she gives the sword another dubious look. “So what am I supposed to do with this thing?”

  
“For now, you’re just gonna practice blocks: high, middle, and low. You have to learn not to get hit before you can actually stab someone.”

  
“Says the boy who lets the enemy hit him before he stabs them.”

  
“Hey! Those were all calculated moves made by a master tactician!” Narcissus protests. “Besides, I got the Risen in the end.”

  
“And got a new scar for your troubles.” Aislin counters, but she’s smiling despite herself. It’s a lovely smile, one that Narcissus wishes he saw more often.

  
He puffs his chest out and sets his hands on his hips. “And doesn’t it make me look dashing?”

  
This time, Aislin snorts, the sound almost like a laugh. She hasn’t laughed since they found her in the fort. It’s odd; Narcissus knows he doesn’t remember ever hearing Aislin laugh, but he misses it all the same.

  
He’ll work on making her laugh later. First he has to teach her swordplay.

  
“Okay so, blocks. They’re really simple, but you have to get into the habit of doing them without thinking, so that your body just reactions when you’re in danger. So if I do this—” He lunges for her side. Aislin brings her sword over to intercept him, but she’s slow. If this were a real battle, he would have cut a chunk out of her side before she could stop him.

  
He tells her as much.

  
“Well, that’s why you’re teaching me, isn’t it?”

  
He shows her the blocks slowly this time, making sure she does each one perfectly before moving onto the next one. They fall into a rhythm, though Narcissus speeds up occasionally to make sure she doesn’t get to complacent. He makes sure to stop just shy of actually hitting her every time, but Aislin still glares at him.

  
“Next time I agree to train with you, I’m teaching you how to use a bow.”

  
He adds footwork into the mix, and soon they’re traveling all around the practice field, swords clashing as Aislin continues to block him. Her arms are steady as she stops his blade, no doubt from whatever muscle she got from archery. Her speed still leaves a bit to be desired, but she is improving.

  
They’ve just completed a third pass around the field when Aislin pauses.

  
“We’ve got company.” She says, nodding behind him.

  
He turns to find Chrom leaning against the far wall of the practice yard. He straightens when Narcissus meets his eye and comes to join them at the center of the field.

  
“Don’t stop on my account. You were doing well.” He says, giving Aislin a smile.

  
She shrugs. She’s gotten more comfortable around Chrom in the few months the siblings have been a part of the Shepherds, though her voice is still weary when she speaks.

  
“Thanks for the flattery, but I don’t think I’m ever going to be one for hitting someone with a long metal stick.”

  
“Well, it’s not only hitting. . .” Chrom says.

  
“There’s slashing too!” Narcissus adds.

  
The corners of Aislin’s mouth curve upward. “Still, I think I’m done for the day.” She holds the practice sword out to Chrom. “Care to cut in?”

  
“I haven’t had a good practice match in a while.” Chrom says, taking the sword and testing its weight. “How about it, Narcissus?”

  
“Sure!” Narcissus cheers. “That sounds great!”

  
Aislin clears the area for them, going to occupy the same bit of wall Chrom had been leaning on. The two boys take their stances and size each other up. Narcissus knows that Chrom is fast, knows too that he can match that speed.

  
This is going to be fun.

  
They both lunge at the same time, responding to some tacit signal. Narcissus aims a cut at Chrom’s middle, testing, and the prince blocks him with ease. He brings his sword around for another strike, beating back Chrom’s riposte in the process. Their strikes are precise, though Narcissus quickly realizes that Chrom isn’t using his full strength either. Each hit is measured, Chrom evaluating Narcissus’ fighting style the same way Narcissus is evaluating his.

  
Narcissus grins and speeds up, putting more force behind his sword.

  
The next hit he launches staggers Chrom, and the prince’s hands tighten on his sword. He grins as well, spinning away from Narcissus with a speed that is impressive. Narcissus just barely manages to block the next strike.

  
Before long Narcissus losses himself in the fight, his body working on instinct. He thinks, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this is why he likes sparring. He doesn’t have to worry about killing his opponent, or getting injured. He can just fight for the fun of it.

  
They travel around the practice yard, and Narcissus hazards a glance at Aislin when they pass her. Her arms are crossed, eyes locked on the fight. There’s a smile on her face.

  
Narcissus sidesteps the next blow, putting a bit more flourish into his moves than strictly necessary. He drops a hand from his sword and delivers a series of quick slashes. What they lack in power they make up for in speed, and Chrom has to work to block all of them. Narcissus thinks he almost has him when Chrom leaps, going straight over Narcissus’ head. The tactician spins, just managing to block a strike aimed at his head.

  
How the hell did Chrom do that?

  
Now it’s Chrom’s turn to show off, and he does so with a relish, leaping around the practice yard with an agility that Narcissus envies. He redoubles his efforts. This may be a friendly match, but he is not going to lose in front of his sister.

  
Of course, the moment he thinks that is the same moment he stumbles.

  
It happens quicker than Narcissus can process. One moment he’s bringing his sword up to block Chrom’s latest strike, and the next his foot twists behind him, knocking him off balance. Chrom’s blade smacks into his, and Narcissus goes down.

  
He lands on his back with a grunt, then grunts again when something else lands onto of him.

Narcissus closes his eyes and groans. Of all the stupid things to happen, he hand to trip over his own feet. The gods must hate him.

  
And then the weight moves off Narcissus, and Chrom’s voice comes, closer than it should be.

  
“Are you alright, Narcissus?”

  
Narcissus opens his eyes. Chrom’s face hovers above his, so close that he can see the sweat dripping off the prince’s face. His hands are on either side of Narcissus’ head, and Narcissus’ can feel Chrom’s knees against his thighs, keeping the prince above him.

  
Narcissus’ face goes red, and he sends a quick prayer of thanks to the gods. Chrom is on top of him, close enough that Narcissus could wrap a hand around his sweaty blue hair and bring him down for a kiss.

  
He lifts his hand to do just that.

  
Laughter cuts through the practice yard, high and carefree. Narcissus turns to find Aislin double over, one hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. It doesn’t work. She catches Narcissus’ eye, and that alone sends her into another fit.

  
Narcissus grins, all romantic notions pushed aside for the moment. He made his sister laugh! He shimmies out from under Chrom, though a small part of him (okay, a big part) mourns the loss of contact.

  
“Did you see my smooth moves, Ash?” He asks, jumping up.

  
“Smooth moves? You trip over your own two feet!”

  
“Well yeah, but before that I was awesome!”

  
“A worthy opponent indeed.” Chrom says, coming up to Narcissus. He offers his hand, and Narcissus shakes it proudly.

  
“Perhaps we could spar again? I don’t remember the last time I’ve had such a work out.”

  
“Sure! We can go right now.” Narcissus says. His blood is still pumping from their match, and from other things, making his restless.

  
“I wish I could, but I have a meeting with the council in an hour, and I’ve been told I need to be presentable for it.”

  
“You look just fine right now.” Narcissus says. True, Chrom is a little sweaty, but if anything, it only serves to enhance his appearance.

  
“Thanks for the approval, but I doubt Frederick will agree.” Chrom sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll see you both at dinner then?”

  
“Sure.” Narcissus says. Aislin nods.

  
Chrom gives them one last wave before exiting the field. When he’s gone, Narcissus flops back onto the wall next to Aislin.

  
“It really was a good match. At least until you tripped.” She says.

  
Narcissus grins. “Thanks! You can be that good too, if you practice.”

  
“I hardly think I’m going to get to that level.” Aislin says. Then she pauses and smirks. “Sissy, your face is still red.”

  
He blushes harder, and slaps both hands over his cheeks. “No it isn’t!”

  
“Yes it is.” She brings a hand over his own. “Well, I suppose you can do worse than a prince. At least he is rather handsome.”

  
Narcissus stares in shock. He starts to ask how she realized, but stops himself. This is his sister, and right now, she knows him better than he knows himself.

  
Instead, he grins and takes Aislin’s hand in his own. “Isn’t he? And kind too! We’re really lucky that he found us.”  
  



End file.
